The World of Velone
The known world of Velone is a singular massive pangea, surrounded on all sides by what appears to be a boundless ocean. It is divided by the poplace of the world into areas known as provinces , each one using the natural divisions of regions as a guidelines to divide themselves. It is a world of elemental creation and reaction, it's earth and sky infused deeply with the very core of the elements : Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Fields of floating islands, rivers that take days to travel across and trees that grow beyond the height of the tallest mountains make up the varying landscape features across the land. Elemental energies grant regions of the continent various features and advantages, birthing the creation of what have been named the "Prime Cities ". Provinces The world of Velone is seperated by politically and geographically created provinces, each provice is controlled and ruled over by a respective Prime City and their underling villages and towns. *The Province of Hun, the land of ice and snow. *The Province of Ido, the land of plains and valleys. *The Province of Eul, the land of fertile earth and streams. *The Province of Bar, the land of dark forests and lush earth. *The Province of Cor, the land of fire and brimstone. *The Province of San, the land of wind and sand. The Races of Velone Being the type of existence Velone is, its become a natural habitat to nearly every race of mortal one could think of; either through evolution or the natural creation of life via elemental flux. Humans due to their natural libido and resilience in all climates make up a significant portion of the life on the planet, though this doesn't mean other more exotic races haven't strived and carved a niche for themselves amongst the lands. (Nearly all races are allowed for character creation, as per discretion of the DM.) It is a well accepted fact that all intelligent races are born affixed to a certain elemental affinity, and in some extreme cases this may even drastically effect said persons dispostion and personality or even creating a being classified as an Archetype. This comes into play constantly during interactions of individuals, and in some cases ending in the clashing of two opposite elemental personas. It is easy for those of this world to learn how to discern that of another elemental affinity via time and study, and even that comes more natually to some than others. The Religions As per other worlds, religion plays a big part in the way civilization moves and forms itself except with the addition of the four primary elemental churches. For the most part a good portion of the Intelligent Races look down or sideways at the lack of worshipping a tradtional deity compared to that of the elements, with some worshippers being cast off as crazy or heretics. The power of such worshipping is not unheard of however, with Clerics still possessing great power via channeling their deity. You could easily blame it on the direction this existence took, as elemental study was founded first and being as it proved fruitful religion and the pantheon of deities came much later and have less of a hold on Velone. The Politics Each province is ruled by a Prime City, that in turn is ruled in a specific way via anything from council to democracy. Each Prime City typically dictates the laws of their province, and carries out the duties required to provide for the massive lands they control. At the current time in history, mostly peace is had via each of the provinces with some borders almost tettering on entering into a cold war due to territorial disputes or otherwise. For the majority of the people of Velone however these small though important background activities between the different pronvinces are of no concequence, as the Treaty of Migration has been in effect for upwards of thirty years; allowing save passage for travellers and so forth for those not tied politically to a province or it's military. The Weather The seasons as they are tradtionally known on other worlds here take the name of "Winds", in which there are three months to a Wind, each month lasting exactly thirty days. Each Wind is classified as such due to the way the the natural winds move across the provinces of Velone. *North Wind, the cold winds from the North. (Winter.) *East Wind, the warm winds from the East. (Summer.) *South Wind, the gentle neutral winds from the South. (Spring.) *West Wind, the sharp winds from the West oceans. (Fall.) While the Winds do effect the general climate of the whole of Velone in the slighest of ways, is it a general rule of thumb that the changes brought on by the Winds are occasionally severe enough to effect the various provinces in drastic ways such as solidifying the magma pools of Cor or melting the snow of Hun as the weather is very unprediticable. Category:World of Velone